Destined to Meet at Gun Point
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka and Helena are having a little face off about pulling a gun on each other. Who's right, and who's wrong? Funfic/Crackfic.


Destined to Meet at Gun Point

"You pointed a gun to my head, damn it!" Myka yelled.

"You started it!" Helena growled. She glared at Myka. "Don't forget, darling, you gave me the bloody gun."

"I didn't think you would _actually_ shoot me," Myka snapped.

"Well, obviously I didn't," Helena muttered. "Besides, you had already pointed a gun at me _twice_ before. And then there's the little matter of yesterday's '_almost'_."

Myka laughed. She folded her arms and smirked at Helena as she leaned down over the seated Helena.

"You were a fugitive, a criminal."

"I was no such a thing!" Helena barked and jumped to her feet. "You know the bloody reason why I was bronzed."

"I didn't in London," Myka hissed. She turned her back at Helena.

Helena grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Myka grabbed her wrist, and they again found themselves standing facing each other down, just roles reversed, and no gun.

"You ransacked my house," Helena hissed. "And you had the _nerve_ pointing a gun at me in my own home."

"You were attacking Pete."

Helena laughed and shook her head. She smirked at Myka.

"I was kissing him, darling. I would hardly call that attacking him," she laughed. She batted her eyelashes a few times. "He's a big guy. I'm sure he could have handled little me, should I have started something."

"You did start something!" Myka snapped. "You pointed the Tesla at him."

"Oh dear, I did, didn't I?" Helena said and giggled a little.

"So in fact it was you who started it," Myka said with a smug grin.

"I pointed at gun at _him_," Helena said patiently. "Not at _you_. So, no you started it."

"I had to! You were going to shoot him," Myka barked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena said in her most snooty voice.

Myka tightened her grip on Helena's wrist. Helena winced but did not say anything. She looked Myka in the eyes.

"I think we're at a draw, darling," she said sweetly. "You had me at gunpoint in London, and then in California. I pulled a gun on you in Egypt," she made a face. "Sorry about that."

"You shot me!" Myka hissed, her anger rising again. "I never did that. But you," she shook her head. "You Goddamn shot me," she said in a low dangerous voice. "And for the record, yesterday does _not_ count."

"Darling, please try to keep your language clean," Helena said and smiled at her.

"Strange request from a woman who uses the word _bloody_ in every other sentence," Myka muttered.

Helena laughed and took a step closer. She was only inches away from touching Myka. She tilted her head and smiled at her.

"You are bloody gorgeous when you are angry, darling," Helena said, ignoring Myka's comment.

"Clever," Myka said and smirked at her. "Okay Wells, let's put this to bed once and for all."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Helena purred and glanced behind Myka.

"Not so fast you," Myka said and put her free hand on Helena's chest

"Yes darling?"

"We're even on the pointing a gun at each other, but you still shot me, so you owe me one," Myka said and made a face at Helena.

Helena sighed and looked down at the hand on her chest. She slowly raised her hand and ran a fingertip up Myka's arm, tracing the muscles. She felt a shiver go through Myka and she chuckled. She looked up at Myka and noticed the narrowed eyes and tightly pressed lips.

"Oh do lighten up, darling," she said and laughed. "You know you can't stay angry with me for long."

"True," Myka muttered, still glaring at her.

"And the makeup sex is so delicious," Helena purred and leaned closer until her lips almost touched Myka's.

"You're evil," Myka muttered and pulled Helena hard against her as she crashed their mouths together.

Helena giggled against Myka's lips and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck.

"Can we go to bed now?" Helena whispered against Myka's lips.

She yelped when she was pushed down on their bed and laughed when she saw Myka grin down at her.

"You're mine Wells," Myka growled. "The next time your eyes stray, I might actually shoot you."

Helena just laughed and pulled her down on the bed.

"You know I would never cheat on you, darling. It was purely for the benefit of our case."

"Next time let Pete do the kissing, okay?" Myka muttered before sinking her teeth into a very sensitive spot on Helena's neck.

Helena sighed and caressed Myka's hair.

"There will not be a next time, my sweet one. I have everything I ever wanted right here, with you."


End file.
